Straight To Number One
by seiyalovesodango09
Summary: Misaki spent a month away from his beloved Usagi-san to visit his brother. What happens when Misaki finally returns home and all he can think is Usagi and he's in the mood for no foreplay? LEMON AND MISAKI A LITTLE OOC!


Hey it me again! This is my first Junjou Romantica fic...so go easy on me! This is based off a AMV I seen..it's really good in my opinion. You can find it on YouTube...just type in Straight To Number One and yaoi. It has some hard yaoi in it...if that's not your cup of tea then please don't watch it. I downloaded the song by Touch and Go..it's really good too...ok now I'm blabbering away. This is my **1****st** attempt at a **lemon**...it just might turn out crappy lol...and yes I know Misaki is a little out of character. Oh don't forget to review PLEASE!

* * *

**Straight To Number One**

Misaki stood outside of the apartment building he shared with Usami Ahikiko. It had been a month since Misaki left to go visit with his brother for the summer. Misaki promised Takahiro and his wife that he would come stay with them for a little while during his summer break, after the first two weeks, Misaki was beginning to regret his decision to leave Usagi to be with his brother. Misaki loved his brother dearly but Usagi was like a drug to Misaki and no matter how much he would yell and scream and call Usagi a "pervert" he really enjoyed being touched by Usagi. After spending two weeks at his brother's house Misaki began to miss Usagi's touch and it started to drive him crazy. He begun to have sex dreams about Usagi taking him from behind or just a simple blow job. Sometimes he'd even stare off into space and imagine him and Usagi having sex in outrageous positions he would never do in real life. Often Takahiro caught his little brother staring off into space drooling with a flushed face and would ask what was wrong, Misaki would always blame it on the heat or pretend he had no clue what Takahiro was talking about. After his month was up, Misaki bought a ticket on the next train home, he couldn't wait to feel Usagi touching him, but he would never admit that he enjoyed being ravished by the older man. Misaki lifted his suit case and book bag and started to carry it up to the apartment. Once he reached his floor, he slowly took out his keys and put it in the lock. For some odd reason he felt nervous to be back home, a home in which he lived in for awhile. _'Maybe it's the excitement of seeing Usagi-san after a month.'_ He thought nervously. He turned the lock and opened the door. Surprisingly he was met with a clean house. Misaki slowly entered the apartment and dropped everything by the door while he took his shoes off.

"Usagi-san, I'm home!" He yelled. Silence. Misaki stood up and walked upstairs to Usagi's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Usagi-san?"

"..." Misaki knocked again but was still met with silence. Misaki opened the door and looked into the dark room. It was the same as when he left, toys scattered everywhere. However, Usagi's bed was made up. Misaki frowned and closed the door. He walked to Usagi's office, where he was usually holed-up in when he was trying to finish a novel before Aikawa would kill him. The office was empty just like the rest of the house. Misaki's frowned deepened as he walked down stairs and picked up his cell phone and dialed Usagi's number. The phone rang once before it was picked up.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Um, hi. I think I may have dialed the wrong number..." Misaki said nervously. He could hear the woman laugh.

"Misaki-kun, it's me Aikawa!" She giggled in the phone. Misaki sweat dropped. _'I forgot her voice already?'_ He thought sheepishly.

"Sorry about that Aikawa-san, have you seen Usagi-san?" Misaki said apologetic.

"It's ok...he's in a meeting right now, he'll be out in a few minutes...did you want to talk to him?" She replied happily.

"Um, no. Can you tell him I'm home?" Misaki asked politely.

"Sure!" Aikawa said cheerfully.

"Thank you." Misaki replied.

"No problem."

"I'm going to go start dinner so I'll see you later ok?" Misaki heard his stomach growl, he was so excited to see Usagi he forgot to eat.

"Ok, ja!" Aikawa said before she hung up. Misaki closed his phone and walked into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner.

Thirty minutes passed by before Misaki had finished cooking. He placed the food on the table and sat down and stared at it. He wasn't so hungry anymore and he definitely didn't want to eat alone his first night home. The front door swung open and Usagi walked in and took off his shoes.

"I'm home." He said lowly. Misaki felt a fire burn in the pit of stomach, he longed to hear that low silky voice. Usagi walked into the living and stopped when he noticed Misaki was staring at him. Misaki felt that fire multiply by ten when Usagi looked at him with those beautiful violet eyes.

"Hi." Misaki squeaked out. He closed his eyes and mentally smacked himself. _'Did I just squeak? Geez, I'm so lame. I can't even say hi normally to Usagi-san.'_ Usagi smirked to himself and walked over to the closed-eyed boy.

"Misaki...are you thinking about me?" Usagi whispered seductively in his ear. Misaki's eyes shot open and he felt his face become hot.

"Um I-I...no! BAKA USAGI!" Misaki yelled avoiding looking at Usagi further. Usagi snaked his arm around Misaki's torso and reached down and grabbed his semi-erect penis. Misaki slightly moaned when Usagi touched him.

"Seems to me you've missed me." Usagi licked Misaki's ear and nibbled on it. Misaki bit on his lower lip to keep himself from moaning again._'Why am I fighting it?' _Misaki leaned his head back onto Usagi's shoulder and relaxed a little. Usagi was shock to see Misaki give in so quickly.

"Have you finally decided to give in to me and stop fighting me all the time?" Usagi asked playfully. Misaki turned his face to Usagi's and Usagi could see Misaki's eyes were full of lust and desire. Misaki lazily smiled at him. Usagi stared at Misaki's luscious pink lips and licked his own. Usagi leaned in and lightly brushed their lips together which made Misaki moan a little. That was all it took to encourage Usagi to further the kiss. Usagi licked Misaki's bottom lip and Misaki gladly opened his mouth. Usagi's tongue meshed with Misaki's and it felt like heaven to the both of them. Usagi missed the sweet taste of Misaki, he could never get enough. Misaki fought Usagi for dominance, but he quickly succumbed to him when Usagi started massaging his nipples. Misaki moaned in the kiss then frowned when Usagi broke the kiss.

"U-Usagi-san..." Misaki whisper confused. Usagi stood up and offered his hand to Misaki. Misaki stared curiously at it before he took it. Usagi pulled Misaki up from the chair and lead him upstairs to the bedroom. Usagi wasted no time as he pushed Misaki down on the bed and unbuckled his belt to his jeans. Misaki laid back and never uttered a word; he didn't even complain about dinner getting cold, he really wanted Usagi right now. Usagi unzipped Misaki's pants and in one swift motion, he pulled off his jeans and boxers. He carelessly threw them on the floor and turned his attention back to his exposed lover in front of him. Usagi felt his mouth water as he stared at Misaki's erection, he couldn't wait to lick and suck on the organ. Misaki suddenly sat up and stared at Usagi, their eyes met and Usagi leaned forward and kissed the man he love so dearly. Usagi grabbed the bottom of Misaki's shirt and pulled it over his head, he tossed it to the side with the rest of his clothes. Usagi's lust filled gaze didn't go unnoticed by Misaki.

"Um...Usagi-san?" Misaki said quietly. Usagi smirked at Misaki as he pushed him back on the bed. He leaned over the small teen and trailed small kisses down Misaki's neck to his nipple. He licked feverishly at the nipple then gently nibbled on it. Usagi enjoyed touching Misaki's soft skin.

"Ah! Usagi-san...nnnhhh." Misaki panted as he enjoyed Usagi lick and nip on his nipples. Usagi abandoned Misaki's abused nipple and kissed a path down to Misaki's erection. Usagi blew gently on the head and he could feel Misaki's body quiver underneath him, he took it as his cue to continue. He opened his mouth and swallowed all of Misaki quickly.

"Oh god!" Misaki moaned as he grabbed a hand full of Usagi's hair. Usagi grinned to himself as he slowly pulled away from Misaki. Misaki felt his body shudder when he felt a sudden draft. Usagi grabbed Misaki's hips and began to slowly bob his head up and down. Misaki felt his toes curl and his body jerk involuntary. _'I love this...but I want more of Usagi-san. I want him deep inside of me.'_ He thought greedily. His body filled with a unfulfilled desire and the fire in the pit of his stomach amplified.

"U-Usagi-san?" Misaki stuttered as the older man continued to bob his head up and down. Usagi stopped and looked at Misaki.

"Yes?" He replied. Misaki stared at him, he wanted to tell him have his way with him but he felt too embarrassed. His face flushed and he turned his head away from Usagi. _'I wish he would tell me what he wants so I could fulfill his every wish.' _Usagi thought looking at his embarrassed lover.

"Misaki, is there something you want?" Usagi asked quietly. Misaki meekly nodded his head but said nothing else. Usagi let go of Misaki's hips leaned over the younger man. Misaki looked up into Usagi's eyes and blinked several times. Usagi stuck a finger in his mouth, making sure it was wet enough, and pulled it out and reached down and started toying with Misaki's entrance. Misaki gasped as he felt cold fingers touch him where he wanted Usagi to be.

"Mi-sa-ki...tell me what it is that you want." Usagi said as he circled his lover's entrance. He slowly slipped a finger in and Misaki inhaled sharply and shut his eyes. Usagi leaned down by Misaki's ear and nibbled on it.

"Misaki...I won't go any further unless you tell me." Usagi whispered. Misaki moaned as he felt Usagi's long finger stroke his prostate. Misaki closed his eyes and felt his face flush from embarrassment from what he was about to say.

"U-U-Usagi-san...I want...y-you..inside..." He said as his body shuddered from the pleasure he received from Usagi's finger. Usagi stopped nibbling and licked Misaki's neck.

"You want me inside where?" He asked, fully knowing what Misaki wanted now, he took pleasure in hearing Misaki say it. Misaki moaned and gripped the sheets.

"Inside...me." He whispered in Usagi's ear. Usagi smiled and kissed the younger man's forehead and stopped everything he was doing. He rolled off the bed and started stripping. Misaki turned his head in Usagi's direction, his blushed deepened as he stared at Usagi's lean body, his eyes trailed south and his hole twitched with anticipation as he stared at Usagi's large bulge in his boxers. Usagi looked down at Misaki staring at him and Misaki locked eyes with him but didn't dare look away. Usagi turned his body in Misaki's direction so the younger man could see a full display of him. Usagi quickly took of his boxers and grabbed for the bottle of lubricant. He settled back on the bed with Misaki. Wordlessly Misaki got on his hands and knees and spread his legs for Usagi. Usagi popped open the bottle and coated his large erection with it. He took two fingers and covered them with lube and slowly worked his way inside of Misaki. Misaki bent over and grabbed the sheets as he felt two fingers enter him, Usagi slowly pushed them in and out. He could feel Misaki tighten around him, he used a scissor motion to spread him a little. Usagi pulled his fingers out and grabbed Misaki's hips and pulled him closer until the tip of his head was touching Misaki's entrance.

"Misaki." He whispered lowly. Misaki nodded his head and pushed back on Usagi to let him know he was ready. Usagi slowly entered Misaki's hot hole, he instantly moaned in pleasure, he missed being inside Misaki. Misaki moaned in pleasure and pain, however he secretly liked the hint of pain to their pleasure. Usagi slowly glided himself in and out his lover, he settled on a slow and gentle pace, little did he know Misaki wanted the opposite.

"Harder." Misaki mumbled into the sheets. Usagi was surprised by the request but obeyed it and started to thrust harder into Misaki. Misaki, unaware of himself anymore, moaned loudly with each thrust. Misaki's moans were heaven to Usagi's ears, he thrust harder into Misaki. Misaki instantly grabbed the sheets tightly as he felt Usagi hit his prostate each time he pounded into him.

"Faster Usagi-san." Misaki begged. He could feel himself so close but still not close enough. Usagi started to speed up his pace and thrust deeper into Misaki, Usagi reached around Misaki and grabbed his erect penis and started pumping in time with his thrust.

"U-Usagi-san...no not that way. I don't want to c-cum that way." Misaki pleaded with his lover. Usagi let go and tightened his grip on Misaki's hips as he move faster in and out of Misaki.

"Nnnngghh...U-Usagi-san." Misaki moaned carelessly, Usagi moved his hips as fast as he could. Usagi could feel himself about to fall over the edge and into heaven.

"Misaki...Misaki, I love you." Usagi moaned.

"Usagi-san...I'm going to cum." Misaki cried. Usagi thrust deep and as hard as possible.

"Cum for me, Misaki." Misaki felt his body become sensitive to everything around, a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time, he became light headed as his body was washed over with a undeniably pleasurable feeling.

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki moaned loudly, he felt himself cum on the sheets beneath him. The way Misaki moaned his name, sent Usagi over the edge. "Oh, Misaki." Usagi moaned lowly. He thrust deep and hard into Misaki and could feel himself spill his seed into his lover. Usagi and Misaki rode their orgasms together. Usagi finally pulled out and collapsed beside Misaki, who laid on his stomach panting hard.

"Welcome home." Usagi said as his heartbeat slowed and his breathing returned to normal.

"Thank you." Misaki replied after he caught his breath, his heart was still beating wildly. Misaki rolled on his side and Usagi pulled Misaki closer to him. Usagi wrapped his arms around his lover as they laid in the bed spooning in an afterglow of their love-making session. Usagi rested his face in Misaki's hair which smelt of vanilla and strawberry. Misaki laid his arm on Usagi's and secretly smiled to himself, he was extremely happy at this moment and time.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki whispered.

"Mmmh?" Usagi replied lazily as sleep began to take over.

"How did you manage to keep the house so clean?" Misaki asked curiously.

"I stayed in a hotel while you were gone." Misaki's eyebrows furrowed up confused. _'Why would Usagi-san not want to stay in his house?' _

"Eh?" Misaki responded. Usagi yawned and wrapped his arms tighter around Misaki.

"I stayed in a hotel because you weren't here and if you're not here it's not home for me. At first I tried sleeping in your bed to comfort my lonely heart but that made me miss you even more. I tried everything in my power not to go and steal you from Takahiro's, and trust me it wasn't easy. So I decided I couldn't be in a place that reminded me of you and not have you around." He said quietly. Misaki felt his heart melt at Usagi's word and smiled to himself.

"It wasn't easy for me either." He quietly confessed. Usagi kissed Misaki's neck and pulled the young man even closer to his body.

"Promise to never leave again?" Usagi asked childishly. Misaki nodded his head and stayed quiet.

"I love you, Misaki." Usagi whispered in his lover's ear. Misaki felt his face blush, no matter how many times Usagi declared his love for him he would always feel embarrassed.

"I-I...love you too." Misaki stuttered. He could feel his face burning and hoped that Usagi couldn't seen his tomato red face. Suddenly he heard snoring and Misaki turned to see Usagi had fallen asleep. Misaki smiled and rolled over until he was facing the older man, Misaki ran his fingers over Usagi's delectable lips. He leaned up and kissed them softly.

"Good Night, Usagi-san." Misaki whispered and turned back to his original position in Usagi's arms.

"Good Night, Misaki." Usagi mumbled. Misaki sweat dropped. _'I thought he was sleep! I swear if he was awake I wouldn't have done it. I'll let him have this one.'_ He declared to himself as his eye lids began to closed. Sleep was taking over him and he felt no need to resist and welcomed it with open arms. '_I love you, Baka Usagi-san.'_

_

* * *

_

Ok I'm done! Someone please leave me a review! Even if you don't like it, leave me a review so I can improve my writing =] I've re-read this things a bunch of times and if there is a she in here where it's suppose to be a he forgive me. I just finished my Sailor Moon story and if you don't know there's a character in there named Tsukino Usagi who is female...so please forgive me!


End file.
